


Poems by a heartbreak

by actualtrashx



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashx/pseuds/actualtrashx





	Poems by a heartbreak

Reasons.  
There are reasons why you wish to sleep the night away.  
How you wish to swallow the pills that aren’t prescribed to you.  
But I am here to tell you that there is more to this world –  
Than broken hearts that ache in the night.   
There are more than a million reasons why you shouldn’t end it all tonight.  
And I am sure you are tired of hearing them,  
Because I am tired of it too.  
But I hope you know,  
That your life is more valuable than diamonds and gold.  
That your smile brightens everyone’s day.  
And the world will never truly be the same without you.  
You were put on this hell hole for a reason –  
To find your purpose and to live.   
Live, to be the bigger person.  
Live, to see the stars.  
The world can only get better, so be the person that makes it better.  
Don’t be afraid to be your own inspiration.   
There will always be someone or something to knock you down,  
It may make you depressed or upset,  
But trust me.   
When you are down there is only one other way to go.  
Up.


End file.
